The Never Ending Struggle
by drpain522
Summary: Samus Aran participated in the last Super Smash Brothers tournament and discovered an evil that almost killed her and the other smashers now she is determined to find out if the evil they thought they destroyed is really gone.
1. Default Chapter

The Never Ending Struggle  
  
I. Prologue  
  
In the first Super Smash Brothers tournament the smashers fought against the Master Hand in a fight to save the universe. There were 10 fighters from all over the universe participating. Those fighters names were Mario, Yoshi, Link, Samus, Pickacu, Lugi, Captain Falcon, Fox Mc Cloud, Ness, Jigglepuff and Donkey Kong. In the tournament the smashers fought against one another not knowing that they would have to work together to defeat the evil that was lurking in the shadows waiting for them to drop their guards so it could absorb their strength and powers. The Master Hand planned to let them fight each other then attack them will they were injured but his presence was quickly realized by smashers. It became apparent to the smashers what was going on and they decided to not let the Master Hand have his ways by using them. The smashers teamed up against the Master Hand but the Master Hand was prepared and sent his wire frame fighters the smashers quickly disposed of them. The Master Hand realized that he had under estimated the smashers strength when they worked together a mistake he would not do again. The Master Hand had taken a samples of each smasher as a precaution and created clones of the smashers to fight against them in case the smashers discovered the Master Hands true intentions. Although the clones weren't as powerful as the originals they could still weaken them and the Master Hand could not fight them all at full power. The clones had separated the smashers forcing them into one on one fights. Most of the fighters finished off the clones without much problem while others had trouble with close combat being evenly matched (mostly fighters using swords or no long range weapons). After each fighter defeated their own clone they were transported directly to the Master Hand not giving them a chance to recover. The first fighter to appear to fight was Samus who had very little trouble defeating her clone but was caught off guard by the Master Hand and was thrown across the platform by a powerful blow from the Master Hand. Samus was struggling against the Master Hand, she thought she was done for then a portal opened in front of her, it was Mario a smasher she had fought against during the tournament. Together Mario and Samus were able to evade the Master Hand's attacks and cause damage, then all of a sudden four more portals appeared across the platform. The next fighters to appear were Yoshi, Pickacu, Fox Mc Cloud and Lugi, the Master Hand soon realized its plan to divide and conquer did not last as long as he planned. The final smashers Link, Donkey Kong, Ness, Jigglepuff and Captain Falcon appeared and helped in the fight. Samus delivered a charged energy shot directly in the back of the Master Hand sending it to the ground, as the Master Hand was getting off the ground all of the smashers surrounded it and all at once they delivered their powerful smash attacks sending the Master Hand flying off the platform, then in a fiery explosion the Master Hand disappeared.  
  
Hey this is the author I am accepting reviews and will greatly appreciate them so give me ur input and remember the more reviews I get the more I will be encouraged to add more,  
  
thank you. 


	2. Prologue part 2

Prologue Part 2  
  
Hey it's the author thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter this chapter will be adding some key elements later on well anyway here you go enjoy.  
  
Now that the Master Hand was defeated the smashers where left stranded on the platform of Final Destination. It didn't take the smashers long to start thinking of ways to escape the platform, Fox and Samus tried calling for their ships but there was no response, it was as if they where in a different dimension that was created for the soul purpose of destroying them.  
  
They spent hours trying to find ways off the platform, Kirby tried flying but didn't get very far and barely made it back to the platform. Ness tried creating a device by using pieces of metal from the platform around them to open a portal like the ones that brought them there but was to no avail because he couldn't find a sufficient power supply, it seemed the Master Hand would win even though he was defeated.  
  
After 16 hours straight some of the smashers decided to sleep seeing how there was nothing else to do. Samus also decided to sleep and during her sleep she dreamed and in her dream a voice called out to her  
  
"Samus you have the power use it you are the only one who can use it, it is the only chance you and the others have of escaping, use it use it use it now, wake up and use it" Samus jolted up awakening from her dream gasping for air. Samus startled some of the other smashers who were still awake, they asked her if she was okay and she replied yes, Samus stood up and scanned the area her eyes came across the portal device Ness created she remembered the voice from her dream  
  
"you have the power, you are the only one who can use it now use it" Samus looked down at her right arm and wondered could her charge shot be the power the voice was talking about could it be the power source Ness was looking for. Samus quickly called Ness over  
  
"Ness could you calibrate the portal to run off of my charge shot" Samus asked.  
  
"hey that might just work, all you would have to do is shot your shot directly into the power input port and maybe just maybe it could power it long enough for all of us to get out here" Ness replied. They quickly awakened the rest of the smashers and told them the plan Ness explained  
  
"Now if this is going to work we're gonna have to work fast I have no idea how long the portal will hold together or stay open, Fox you'll go in first and if it's the world where we all went through the portal at the beginning of the tournament fire a shot back through to signal us to send in the rest if its not the world run back towards us got it" Fox nodded in reply.  
  
"Now I also thought of a way to keep it going if we have to, Pikacu" Ness called Pikacu's ear shot up with hearing his name called  
  
"Pikacu if the portal starts to lose power I want you to use one of your electric attacks and aim it directly into the power input port got it", Ness asked, Pikacu replied by saying "chu" and then scratched its head. Samus powered her charge shot, looked at the smashers then said  
  
"everyone ready" the rest of the smashers nodded, Samus took aim and fired at the power input port, no sooner did the charge shot hit the port did the portal open.  
  
"Now Fox now go" Ness yelled in an anxious voice, Fox dived straight into the portal, all the smashers froze to nervous to move wondering when the signal shot would come back to alert them that it was the world form which they came. All of this happened in 5 seconds but to the smashers seemed like hours then a shot came bursting through the portal and came barreling down at Lugi and in an instant Lugi not only screamed like a girl but also activated his shield and accidently deflected the shot right and the portal's machinery parts, all of the smashers let out a gasp as the shot hit the machinery that controlled the portal. For several seconds no one moved  
  
"Into the portal now who knows how long it will last now", Ness yelled, almost immediately all the smashers headed for the portal and in two's the smashers jumped through. The last two smashers to jump through were Link and Samus, all around the smashers were sprawled on the grass just glad to be off of the platform which held them like a prison, the smashers celebrated their victory over the Master Hand and the escape they thought would never work. The smashers celebrated for about an hour and a half before they started to leave but before they left they all made a pact that if there was another tournament they would participate, they had to make sure the evil Master Hand was gone forever they didn't want to find out the Master Hand was still around they had to make sure it would never return, and with that they went their own.  
  
Samus left in her ship still baffled that they actually escaped and defeated the Master Hand and the voice in her dream that made it possibly for her and the rest of the smashers to escape, she didn't know what or who the voice was but she was glad it was there when it was needed and she hoped that the Master Hand was truly gone.  
  
Hey its me the author next chapter will be placed several years later during the near beginning of the melee tournament so just like last time the more reviews I get the more I will be encouraged to write more of the story so until next send in your reviews. 


	3. Chapter 1

Hello to all of my story's fans this chapter takes place after the Metroid Prime game. For those who don't about that game let's just say Samus is leaving a planet called Talon IV after a mission.  
  
Samus just having defeated the Metroid Prime returned to her ship. No sooner did she leave the planets atmosphere she received an anonymous message on her computer screen but her ship's Navigational system could not trace where it came from. She thought this was strange how did someone or something send her a message so far away that her navigational equipment did not know where it came from, just to send it that far was amazing enough. Then another message popped up on the screen this message however said where it was from.  
  
Samus decided to open the signed message first. The second message was from the federation of space who often supplied Samus with information on space pirates or missions they wanted her to do for them of course not for free. The message read "Samus we detected your ship leaving Talon IV's atmosphere which means you are still alive. We intercepted a message being sent to you, but seeing is how you were out of reach and the message barley made as far is it did we decided to forward it to you don't worry we didn't read it for that matter, anyway were glad to see you made off that rock alive we will inform you on any new missions when they come up till then take a vacation end transmission".  
  
It took some ease off of Samus to know that the reason the message wasn't traced was because it was forwarded but still who sent it, Samus decided to open the mystery message. The message read " Dear Samus, hey itsa me Mario" Samus thought it was funny that Mario even wrote with an accent Samus continued reading "Samus I recently received a message and well quite frankly it left me a little worried, Samus the message its from the smashers tournament" Samus's eyes opened wide, still reading "I got a hold of some of the other smashers like Yoshi, Link, Donkey Kong, my brother Lugi and Kirby they also received a message, I'm guessing since your flying around and stuff you didn't receive one. Strangely the message asked that the ones who received the message contact the ones they couldn't they then listed the names of the smashers who they couldn't contact." Samus decided to take a break she was tired and needed rest but still who sent Mario that message was it the Master Hand, no it couldn't be why would the Master Hand have sent a message it would be fool hardy to send a message to the ones who defeated him. Samus then punched in the coordinates of Mario's world in her ships Navigational computer and the ship proceeded to those coordinates while Samus slept.  
  
Hello its author I was a little disappointed that noone reviewed my last chapter so for now this is all you get so if you wanna see more review my chapters I don't even care if they are bad I just wanna know someone is reading my story well thanks. 


End file.
